fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 31
A few hours later around 6 am, Samantha has relocated into the living room. She sits beside a small table, rocking back and forth with Starlet in her arms. Crysemtion Volf and Sonic Skyeroid sit on the table in their ball forms… Samantha) *Speaking softly* That’s right, go sleep, sweet little Starlet… ( Starlet’s eyes slowly, but surely close ) Crysemtion Volf) ZZZ...zzz....ZZZzzz... Samantha) Have a nice nap, sweetheart. Sonic Skyeroid) Are we safe to speak, Samantha? Samantha) Wait a minute, then you’ll both be allowed to speak softly. One minute passes… Samantha) Alright, you two can speak now. Sonic Skyeroid) Samantha, why did you take us out here with you? Samantha) Skyeroid, I removed Volf and you from my bedroom because I don’t want Wolfgang to be disturbed. He really needs his sleep and I’d rather let him get as much as he can. Sonic Skyeroid) Almost as much as our girlfriend? Samantha) No, Wolfgang needs way more sleep than lazy Volf. Speaking of which, Volf, wake up. Crysemtion Volf) ZZZ...zzz… Samantha) I should have knew better...Um, *looks down at Starlet* Hmm… *Looks at Skyeroid* Tap Volf for me, but not too hard. Sonic Skyeroid) *Sarcastically* She’s sure going to wake up after I tap her lightly. *Rolls forward, but stops before impact* Crysemtion Volf) *Opens out of closed ball form* Don’t think about it, Skyeroid. Sonic Skyeroid) Hey girl, I was just following what I was told to do. Crysemtion Volf) This isn’t the bedroom...Where are we? Am I dreaming? I don’t see Wolfie anywhere… Samantha) You don’t see Wolfie? Crysemtion Volf) She’s been in my dreams as of late. Samantha) Since when? Crysemtion Volf) The past few days. Samantha) Wolf’s been in Wolfgang’s dreams for the past few days. I told him it’s just because he’s tired. You were in the room, but I doubt you were awake. Crysemtion Volf) I cannot recall. Samantha) Volf, you’re sleep is ridiculous. I can understand babies sleeping for a while, but Volf, I cannot understand your sleeping patterns. Crysemtion Volf) And your problem with me sleeping a lot is…? Samantha) I don’t have a problem with how much you sleep daily, however, Wolfgang and I need the old Volf back. We need your energetic side back. Crysemtion Volf) You’re asking for a little too much from me there, Samantha. Samantha) Maybe I am, but you cannot continue to be lazy. Not when Wolfgang is in the condition he’s in. Someone needs to help train Aaron and Razeun. I have nothing against Nintendo helping Aaron out, but I feel like Skyeroid and you are better choices. Sonic Skyeroid) I’d love to help Aaron and Razeun out. Volf, how about you? Crysemtion Volf) I don’t know...Woman’s asking too much of me. Samantha) Volf, Wolfgang and I need you. I don’t want to lose my husband when the time comes because you were too lazy and unprepared. I love Wolfgang and I want him around for our children, but it’s impossible right now. Volf, I truly believe if you can become your energetic self, the one who wanted to train all the time, there’s glimmering hope that you saved Wolfgang’s life. Crysemtion Volf) Samantha, the future cannot be changed. Wolfgang’s going to die. There’s no point in me changing. Samantha) Then how can you say that without trying. Volf, we need you to change your attitude. Crysemtion Volf) You don’t get it...Listen, I’ll train with your son, but I cannot guarantee anything more. Samantha) Thank you. '' What did you think of Legends' Rage: Episode 31? Awesome Awful Interesting Boring Disgusting Surprising Strange Short Long Others + Others - '' ''Have any thoughts? Comment below. '' Legends' Rage: Episode 32 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Samantha Category:Starlet Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Crysemtion Volf